


We're Safe Now

by TheTeenageWriter



Series: Philkas Oneshots [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gabe Caldwell (mentioned), Helen Torrance (mentioned), Nightmares, Philip comforts him, Ryan Kane (mentioned), lukas has a nightmare, mainly just these two being cute, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeenageWriter/pseuds/TheTeenageWriter
Summary: Lukas has a nightmare involving a gun and a former FBI agent and Philip reminds him that they're safe now





	

I was shaken awake by Philip. He was yelling my name and gripping my arms. I turned over to face him and saw his face was a mask of worry. “Lukas, babe what happened?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”  
“What?” I asked him my voice quiet and hoarse from sleep.  
“You were screaming,” my boyfriend told me. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest as my dream came rushing back to me.  
“It was a nightmare,” I told him as he sat up and put a hand on my back. He placed his other hand on my knee. “We, um, we were at the cabin again and I was telling Helen what happened that night. After we went back to their house, you went with me on the bike and we got there before Helen and Gabe did. We were in the kitchen and then Kane appeared and he had a gun and…”  
“Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe now,” he told me rubbing my back. He placed a quick kiss on my cheek and I gave him a small smile of thanks.  
“He had a gun and he held it up and pointed it at you. I couldn’t move for a minute, I was too scared. He told us he knew that it was us that had seen him and that he was going to make sure that no one found out that it was him. He-he pulled the trigger and I jumped in front of you. The bullet hit me and I fell. I’m pretty sure you went into shock. You screamed my name and the he shot you as well. You fell to the floor beside me and because even back then I still wanted us to end up together and my brain knows that, when you fell your hand ended up touching mine.”  
“Oh Lukas, babe-” Philip started but I cut him off. “I’m pretty sure I died trying to tell you I love you. I couldn’t bare the sound of you screaming.”  
Phillip kissed me softly on the lips. It was only quick but it was enough to calm me down and stop the tears in my eyes from falling. I shivered as I finally registered the night air hitting my bare chest. Philip pulled me towards him. “You’re safe now, it’s okay. He’s gone, he’s in jail and he’s not getting out for a long, long time. And he doesn’t even know where we are. That’s all behind us, all those terrible deaths. We left them behind when we moved to the city and when we go visit your dad and Helen and Gabe we know that if anything reminds us of them we can get away from it in a few hours. We’re okay, we’re safe.”  
I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into the space where his shoulders and his neck meet. He pulled me down so that he was lying flat on the mattress and I was half on top of him. “I love you,” I told him.  
“I love you too,” he said it with so much feeling but so quietly too.  
“Lukas,” Philip said after a while.  
“Mmhmm?”  
“Would you really take a bullet for me?” he asked running a hand through my hair. My head now rested on his chest.  
“Of course I would.” I said it like a fact because to me it was. “Isn’t that obvious? I’d do anything to keep you safe.”  
“Really?” he asked. I looked up at him and kissed him gently. His lips were so soft under my own.  
“Really,” I told him after I pulled away.  
He smiled at me, that smile I loved. The one that was so true that it would brighten up my day no matter how dark it had been before. “I’d do the same for you. I don’t want anything to hurt you. We’re safe now but I still want you to know that.”  
We fell asleep like that, I don’t know after how long. It could have been half an hour or ten. Our arms wrapped tightly around each other, looking into the darkness of our room and some of the lights of the city broke through the curtains on our window, occasionally glancing at each other and giving each other small kisses just to remind the other that we were there and always would be. Thinking about how much we loved each other and how we would always try and keep each other safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Sorry it's kind of short. Please add comments and kudos if you want


End file.
